


Photographs

by saramcm



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I get some modern Hiccstrid where Hiccup is a photographer and Astrid is his hot model girlfriend and he's always taking pictures of her? Bonus Toothless as their cat.</p><p>A collection of ficlets set on this universe. Every chapter is a ficlet, all of them independent from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

He let out a long, tired sigh and rubbed his sore eyes, standing and abandoning his computer to rest from the hours spent editing the pictures he shot the day before. Making his way out of the room, Hiccup stretched his arms above his head and heard his back pop in at least three different places after sitting still for so damn long. He dragged his bare feet through the apartment while rolling his neck to loosen the kinks, finding the place to be oddly quiet and wondering whether Astrid had gone out. It wouldn't be the first time she told him something that he didn't hear because he was too focused in his work.

Hiccup found her in the living room, though, curled up on the couch reading and wearing one of his sweaters. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, she was biting the skin around her fingernails and hadn't even noticed his presence yet, lost in the world she was reading about. Her legs were folded in an awkward angle that almost made Hiccup wince, and then he noticed the black lump of cat fur on her feet. He smiled fondly, understanding that Astrid had measured her movements as not to disturb Toothless, and it made him love her a bit more than he already did.

She turned the page, letting out a quiet sigh and still unaware that Hiccup was watching her. He couldn't help himself, couldn't stop himself from staring and taking in every little detail about her. After a moment he silently walked away to fetch his camera from their bedroom, returning to the exact same place where he stood before to capture the moment in a picture. Or a series of them.

He made sure the flash was off, not only because that would startle Astrid and cut this impromptu photo shoot short, but also because the sunlight shining through the window behind her was more than enough. It made her blonde hair glow and cast a distorted shadow of her frame on the couch, and Hiccup focused the lens and simple snapped the picture without any more preparations. He stared at the picture in the preview screen, a bright smile stretching his lips; Astrid was truly beautiful, more so than all the models he shot in his career together. Granted, they weren't all that many given the short time it had passed since he started shooting for magazines, but Astrid would  _always_ be his favorite model to photograph. No matter how many other he saw in his lifetime, Astrid would always be... _Astrid._

And yes, you could say Hiccup's opinion was biased because he was so madly in love with her. He didn't care.

His steps were extra quiet when he moved a bit more to the right for a different angle, one where he could capture her face a little better. It was the only downside of her position; reading the book that was laying on her thighs, her face was turned downwards. That, along with her bangs and the light shining from directly behind her, hid her features a bit too much for his liking. The lighting looked amazing from the new angle, though, and when Hiccup zoomed in that second picture he could see her light frown, the one that always took over her expression when she was focused on something. 

It was about time he made his presence know, Hiccup decided, and slowly walked over to kneel by the couch, pointing the camera right in her face and managing to snap the picture right after she noticed him and was rolling his eyes.

"This again, Hiccup?" Astrid stole the camera from him, blinking twice when she saw the unflattering picture and hurrying to delete it.

"Yes. This again, Astrid." He spoke in a cheery voice, watching her fingers and making sure she wouldn't delete the other two pictures.

"Aren't you tired of looking at pictures? You've been editing for..." She paused to steal a glance at her watch, frowning when she saw the time. "Three hours."

"I never get tired of looking at you."

Astrid handed him the camera again, trying and failing to hide a smile while marking the page in her book. "I'm right here. You don't always have to look at me through the lens."

"Ah, but I'm thinking ahead." Hiccup put the camera and Astrid's book on the coffee table, then shifted to sit on the floor instead of kneeling. "One day, hopefully in a very long time from now, you'll realize that you're way out of my league and leave me for some hunky Calvin Klein model with two legs. And when that day comes, I'll at least have some proof that this wasn't a dream."

She was laughing from the moment he mentioned a hunky Calvin Klein model. Hiccup stared up at her with a dopey grin; he loved making her laugh. "What makes you think I wouldn't make you delete all my pictures?"

"So, I lose the woman of my dreams  _and_  about seventy percent of my work? That's cold."

Astrid was still laughing, and all the noise disturbed Toothless. He woke up, meowed his complain and stretched before he leaped down from the couch. She took the opportunity to swing her legs down so her feet were on the floor, then patted the couch and waited for Hiccup to sit before placing her legs over his lap. "Good thing none of that will ever happen, then."

He slid his hands up and down her leg and leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you for your kindness, m'lady."

Her smile was brighter than the light shining behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
